The 120th Hunger Games: Take Two
by sleetinthesummer
Summary: "I could not breathe. I could not think. I just closed my eyes, and let the predator end my misery." **REVAMP** Featuring 15 tributes from The 120th Hunger Games: The Downfall of Us All.
1. Let the Games Begin!

**I do not own the Hunger Games. They belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

This is a world where Katniss, Peeta, and the Rebellion do not exist.

* * *

><p>So here is it: My revamp of the 120th Hunger Games. If you are unfamiliar with me or my story, please go to my profile and take a look at The 120th Hunger Games: The Downfall of Us All, especially the most recent chapter.<p>

I started a SYOT back in June 2010, and decided to give it a revisit with a narrowed-down version of the trbiute list.

* * *

><p>Here are my 15 lovely tributes:<p>

District 1 - Luxury items for the Capitol:

**Boy:** Mathias Jensen (18)

_Girl:_ Faline Heights (16)

District 2 - Medicine:

**Boy:** Kyon Dalton (15)

_Girl: _Jocelyn Asher (14)

District 3 - Electronics:

_Girl:_ Bastet Saumi (14)

District 4 - Fishing:

**Boy:** Ozean Agua (18)

_Girl:_ Jasper Carnelian (17)

District 5 - Mathematical Research:

_Girl:_ Nan Weatherall (14)

District 7 - Lumber:

**Boy:** Finnegan Vilaya (15)

District 9 - Hunting:

**Boy:** Jet Sandino (17)

District 10 - Livestock:

_Girl:_ Aryan Valio (16)

District 11 - Agriculture:

**Boy:** Camlyn Dreyton (17)

_Girl:_ Melena Crimson (17)

District 12 - Coal Mining:

**Boy:** Xavier Storm (18)

_Girl:_ Marina Mellita (17)

* * *

><p>If you did not submit a tribute, never fear: you can still be a sponsor! Here's how it works:<p>

This is called the _Sponsorship Point System_ (SPS). You may sponsor up to two tributes, and if you have a tribute in the Games, it can't be a tribute you created. Once you have decided who you would like to sponsor, leave their name as a review to this chapter. **You have up until the chapter before the tributes enter the area to decide this.** I'll give you a warning beforehand.

In order to help your tribute out, you will need points to buy them things. You can earn points as follows:

_Submitting a Simple Review (single sentence reviews, etc): 1 pt._

_Submitting a Detailed Review (multiple sentence reviews, etc.): 2 pts._

_Your sponsored character survives a chapter: 2 pts._

_Your sponsored character kills another tribute: 3 pts._

* * *

><p>I will keep track of the points, and if you want to know how many you have, just pm me at any time. Here's the tally as of right now:<p>

Layniebird: 23

Twirlgirl821: 17

ILoveAnimals12: 2

Tasting Rainbows: 32

Bananathephone: 2

silverko13: 2

VampireWolfGirl:

Beautiful-Night-Lover: 17

Tour de Force: 6

SpiritandBlood: 2

FoalyWinsForever: 8

Poseidon's Not-so-little girl: 2

Turq8: 11

KNOPAandCo: 3

TwilightMoonSparkle: 3

timecaller: 6

Claratrix LeChatham: 6

TheGirlWithTheGoat: 8

SisterOfAnElvenWannabe: 1

MeanZombieQueen: 1

* * *

><p>These points can buy you gifts for your tributes:<p>

**Small** _(small containers of food, water, or ointment, rope, matches, etc.): _3 pts.

**Medium** _(larger containers of food or water, minor medication, blanket, etc.): _5 pts.

**Large** _(sleeping bag, basket of food, weapons, etc.): _8 pts.

**Life Saving** _(medication from the Capitol, larger weapons, tent, etc.): _12 pts.

Also, for 4 pts, you can send your tribute **a backpack with unknown items. **These backpacks can hold anything from a small, useless item, to several larger, most helpful items. If you choose to send a backpack, I will do a draw to see what will be in said backpack.

* * *

><p><span>The SPS will end when we get to the final six.<span> After that, there will be no more sponsoring.

Now, be reasonable with this. For example, don't send your tribute forty loaves of bread. All sponsor gifts will have to be approved by myself (don't worry, I'm not going to deny you sending your tribute a gift for plot reasons; I just want to make sure it's fair and again, reasonable). Any questions, pm me.

_Just a few important things:_

- Throughout these games, please let me know if there's anything about your character, or any situation they happen to be in, that you like or dislike. I'll do my best to keep everyone's ideas in mind. And if there was anything in the first version of this story that you think should be done differently or should be expanded on, please let me know, I won't be offended. :)

- Remember, tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 are automatically Careers.

- People will die. Please don't be offended if your characters is killed early on.

- I have no idea what's going to happen. I have a few plans, but you guys play an important part. In essence, you'll all have a part in deciding you will win. So R&R, and participate in any way you can. Thanks for all the help and support! :D

I'm going to post the first reaping tomorrow afternoon/evening sometime, after that I'll be posting reapings at least once day. Each tribute will have their own reaping chapter.

Thanks,

_and may the odds be ever in your favour!_


	2. Reaping 1: Faline Heights

**Here's the first reaping: _Faline Heights_ of District 1. **

**For those of you who have read my previous version of this fanfic, you'll notice that the reapings, especially the earlier ones, will be strikingly similar to the ones you've already read. This will be a good opportunity for you to refresh you're memory of each characters personalities.**

**Thanks everyone, and please leave a review of your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><em>Faline's POV:<em>

I think my maid tried to kill me this morning. When I opened by eyes, she was putting some sort of white powder in my tea. It could very well have been sugar, but it's not difficult to mix some kind of poison with sugar for a person's tea. As soon as she left the room, I dumped it down my bathroom drain.

It was Reaping Day. I pulled my new dress off the hanger on the front of my closet door and laid it on my bed. It was sort of unusual, but that's why I liked it. Black, with white polka dots, and layered frills underneath that made the skirt poof out. The thin straps were pulled together halter style. The dress clashed with my usual skimpy style (the hem reaching just bellow my knees), and it had a thick red belt around the bodice.

I started making plans in my mind. While it would be cool to win the Games, I decided against volunteering this year. This being my fifth reaping, I've volunteered at every one so far to please my father, but some other girl was always faster or more enthusiastic than I. This year, I would just lay low.

Every year since I could remember, I've watched tribute after tribute get themselves killed in the Hunger Games. So to ensure that that would never be me, I've been training ever since I've been old enough.

After a quick shower, my mother came in. "Ohh, Faline, you look beautiful!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Mum. But my hair and makeup isn't even finished yet." I shook my head, so my wet blonde hair, which was in the style of a short, shaggy bob, sent water droplets in all directions.

"Could I...?"

I cringed. "No, that's alright. I don't need any help getting ready. How about you go pester the other kids for a while?" I added as a joke, so as not to hurt her feelings.

I have trust issues, ok?

"Altair and the baby are all ready. We're only waiting on you and Cherish."

"Mum, Delroy's not a baby anymore, remember?"

My mom smiled. "I know, but a three year old is the closest thing I've got now. Are you going to volunteer again today?"

"I don't think so. Will Cherish?"

"She said she's thinking about it, but I don't think she really wants to this time. Oh, Faline, stop scratching, sweetie, you're going to make it bleed."

I looked down, and realized I was clawing at the eczema on my left arm yet again. I think it was starting to become a nervous habit.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, I was standing in the roped off area for the sixteens. Everyone looked anxious.<p>

I made sure to keep a decent diameter of distance around me between myself and anyone else. Who knew what these people were capable of? Maybe they were so desperate to be a tribute, they'd kill all the other eligible candidates.

The mayor was giving a speech on history. I looked up at our District's escort, Constantine Daniels. She looked pretty shifty to me.

Constantine walked up to the glass ball of girls' name first.

"Our female tribute this year is... Faline Heights."

Ok... I really wasn't expecting that.

Already girls were beginning to raise their hands and volunteer, but I walked up to the stage. Constantine smiled at me with her perfect white teeth. I hated her already.

"Hello, Faline. Are you willing to be a tribute for our District this year, or would you like to let someone else volunteer?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, like she was talking to a three year old.

Then, I said something that surprised even myself. "Yes, I'd like to be the District 1 female tribute. It would be an honour."

* * *

><p>I waited patiently in the solitary confinement of a room in the justice building for visitors. Well, it wasn't completely solitary; there were two Peacekeepers who looked about ready to rip someone's head off at any moment. They probably would have murdered me right then and there if I made one false move, so I just sat quietly and scratched an annoyingly itchy patch of eczema on my leg.<p>

My family all came in at once. I cringed, mentally preparing myself for the evitable hugging and kissing that was about to ensue. I dreaded that worse than being thrown into an arena with twenty three others bloodthirsty kids.

My mother was crying, but smiling through her tears. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie," she said as she pulled me into a bone-cracking hug.

My father then hugged me as well, only that time I was able to breathe. He was a magician, and spent a lot of time entertaining in the Capitol. So, it didn't surprise me much when he handed me a trick die and asked me to use it as my district topic.

Cherish kissed me on the cheek. "You'll do great, sis," she grinned. Then, I got a fist bump from Altair and a hug from Delroy, much against the toddler's will. He was starting to act more and more like me everyday. I forced him into a hug for my mother's sake, mentally apologizing to him while I did so.

I was as the Peacekeepers escorted my family out the door.


	3. Reaping 2: Mathias Jensen

**Next reaping: Mathias Jensen of District 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mathias' POV:<strong>

I walked down the dirt road leading to town square with my two best friends, Axelen and Merethe. We were joking around, shoving at each other, and having a good time as usual.

"What's wrong, Axelen?" I asked. "You look a little sick. Not still hung over from that party last night, are you?"

Axelen straightened up, clearly faking wellness. "Nope, I feel fine. I'm surprised you can stand on two feet, though. We found you passed out in a bathtub only a few hours ago."

I smiled. Unlike Axelen, I wasn't a lightweight, and I didn't get hangovers, either. "What can I say. It's a gift to be this tolerant to alcohol. Maybe when you get a little older, you'll be able to out drink me," I joked, pinching his cheek.

"So this is your last reaping. How do you feel?" Merethe asked, giving my arm a punch.

"If I don't get chosen to be tribute, I'll feel like a washed up old has-been like that guy over there." I jabbed my thumb at Axelen. "And besides, you've only got two left yourself, Mere."

"Whatever. I am definitely going to volunteer this year. Hopefully I get picked."

"That's not going to work out, Merethe." I smiled. "I'm going to win this year, and I don't plan on killing you in the process."

Axelen put his arms around both of us. "Aw, you kids are so cute. Get a room, lovebirds."

Merethe and I started laughing hysterically. "Shut up, old man." Merethe giggled, giving him a similar punch that she gave to me.

'Old man' is the nickname we gave Axelen after his final reaping last year. The poor sucker didn't even get to play in the games. I wasn't about to let that happen to me.

As we neared town square, we became aware of the fact that a small group of giggly fifteen year old girls were following closely behind us. Merethe informed me of this by elbowing me in the ribs and pointing her eyes behind us. She knew I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have a little fun.

"You two keep going, I'll catch up in a bit." I whispered. Axelen smirked, but rolled his eyes as I turned to face the small group about eight feet behind me.

"Good morning, ladies. Allow me to escort you to the town square?"

They all giggled annoyingly. Oh, this was going to be too much fun.

"It's hot out today, isn't it ladies?" I said as we began walking. I removed my long black jacket with red cuffs, revealing a button down red collar shirt that was tight enough to accent my muscular chest and arms.

"I'll say," one of them sighed, while the others just stared.

"I'll carry your jacket, Mathias!" I was surprised by this volunteer, but tossed the jacket to her without hesitation. After all, I was doing her a favour.

After loosening my tie and unbuttoning a few buttons of my shirt, we reached the town square. The girls began to follow me to the section of eighteens, but then realized they had to go a different way.

Axelen laughed when he saw me. Merethe rolled her eyes.

Another day, another group of hopeless teens worshipping me for my painfully good looks.

* * *

><p>I watched the escort as she drew a name from the ball of females. "Faline Heights."<p>

Many girls began shouting the words "I volunteer!" Among them, I heard Merethe. She met my eyes and gave me a smug look that clearly said "Bring it on." I returned the look, because she knew that I would bring it.

Merethe is one of my sparring partners, and because of that, we've become best friends. I said I wouldn't kill her, and although I'd prefer not having to do so, if that's what it would take to win the Games, I would do it.

She felt the same way about me, I'm sure.

Faline, the cute chick whose name was chosen, decided to play in the Games. I felt a slight wave of relief as Merethe's expression changed from excited to pissed. I shrugged at her and mouthed "Maybe next year." She stuck her tongue out at me.

Merethe is the only girl I know who is too much like a sister to date. And I know she wouldn't date me either, because she's the only girl who has ever laughed in my face when I tried hitting on her the first time we met. We have a unique sort of friendship, and I like it that way.

The escort then crossed the stage towards the ball filled with male names. I clenched my fists, frozen in that moment of anticipation.

I prepared myself, and as soon as the name was read, I jumped up in the air and shouted, "I volunteer!" as loud as I could.

The guy who's name was chosen seemed about twelve, a short, weak little guy. He wouldn't have stood a chance, and just waited for someone else to volunteer in his place.

I was still jumping at this point, and probably looking like an idiot. It worked though, because the escort pointed at me and I ran onstage.

"My name is Mathias Jensen." I said slightly breathlessly into the microphone as I grabbed it from the escort.

This is what I have been training for my whole life.

* * *

><p>My goodbyes in the justice building consisted on Axelen and I wrestling, and Merethe laughing and making fun of us, while the Peacekeepers looked on disapprovingly.<p>

Even though she was laughing, I could tell Merethe was feeling down. "What's wrong, Mere? Not jealous, are you?" I gave her one of her own signature arm punches.

She faked a smile. "Nah. I'm happy for you." Suddenly, she straightened up, that smug look on her face. "And it's like you said, I have next year. It's even better now, because then you'll get to be a mentor for my Games."

I hugged her. "That's right. See you guys soon." I smiled, bumping fists with Axelen.

"Good luck, bud. You're gonna be awesome." Axelen said.

Once they left, I was told that I had a long, long lineup of teenage girls wanting to come say good luck to me. I waved my hand dismissingly. For some reason, I wasn't in the mood to see any of them.

I just wanted to get on that train and be on my way. Let the games begin.


End file.
